


The Girth

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Loving Sex, Maledom, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, cream pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune Salem Arc was having a bit of a problem, he had knocked up his step sisters minions meaning her plans for world domination where out on a nine month hiatus and fleeing his siblings wrath runs to Beacon to hopefully blend in and escape Cinders wrath! The fact he’s an eight foot tall Amazon male himbo will surely not factor into this at all.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	The Girth

"JAUNE ARC!" Jaune was not one to stick around when he knew that he was in trouble. Even if he did not know exactly  _ why _ he was in trouble Jaune was going to get the hell out of dodge before he was reduced to his component atoms by his eldest sister.

"I don't know what I did but I didn't do it! I'm so sorry that I have to leave you right now! Please don't fret as I will return at the earliest convenience!"

Jaune said rubbing the wide massive pale  _ very _ pregnant belly of Neo as she gave him a kiss. Neo blew a kiss to Jaune, his mute love relaxing in a massive plush chair in the center of Salem's castle lounge room. 

Neo gave Jaune a small wave blowing him a kiss as she leaned back in her chair and yawned loudly. Her wide pregnant baby still showing the signs of kicking as-

"When do you think you will be back?"

"Yeah, when do you think you'll be back blondie?" Emerald and Steelle said both women equally as pregnant from Jaune still leaned back enjoying the pampering that Jaune was giving them as he gave a quick bow to them.

"Well! I honestly can not say! But I do believe that it will be before the time of birth I would not miss that for the world but  _ after _ the time when I convince Cinder to not atomize me for whatever it is that she thinks I did!" Jaune said as he began to run!

The boy was already moving at top speed when the rather lavish door to the room was blown open and a fuming Cinder stomped in. Orange eyes glaring with death and promising pain and destruction to all who would oppose her as-

"JAUNE SALEM ARC! Get your sorry but back here or else!" Cinder shouted seeing her cowardly little brother already running at full speed in the opposite direction! Jaune was moving at full pace, arms pumping as he barely dodged an arrow that would have taken his head off as Cinder barely missed the flaming spear of death she loosed.

"Damn it! I almost had his head!" Cinder hissed stomping down as-

"Cinder?"

"Cinder! I... why are you so mad at Jaune?" Emerald asked blushing not sure what to make of the fact her boss and other crush was fuming mad.

_ On one hand, I hate to see her angry for anything! On the other, she is so damn sexy when she is mad. _ Emerald thought gulping as she felt her pregnancy hormones kicking into overdrive.

_ I wonder if she likes big bellies on her lovers? _

"You! Both of you! No all three of you! What are you thinking!?"

"That you just cost us a massage?" Stelle asked her grey eyes narrowing on her boss as Cinder felt the need to burn everything in the room down to ashes.

"NO! You fools! How!? No  _ why _ did you all end up getting pregnant by that fool of a brother of mine!?"

_ Because he has a foot of cock and a tongue that can untie Gideon's knot? _ Neo asked as she held up her scroll as Cinder felt a vein pop up in her forehead as she wanted to murder her underlings just a tad more than Jaune for a second.

The second passed as she still had use of them. Even if they were temporarily _ disabled _ as they were. They would soon have their usefulness returned fully to them in time. But that was another time coming and it was only going to be  _ after _ she had punished her fool of a brother for not keeping his dick in his pants! 

"I will deal with  _ all _ of you later! I do hope that I can hold my temper or I will burn this entire castle to the ground!" Cinder shouted as Emerald had to fight the urge to begin to move her hand to the front of her crotch. 

_ God, she is hot when she is mad. I hope that she can save some of that for me. _ Emerald thought as she watched her leader with uncontrolled lust in her eyes as Cinder groaned.

"What am I going to do with all of you? How can I even begin to start my plans when all of my employees are pregnant!?"

"Well..." Steele began as Neo nodded.

_ Have you ever thought about getting pregnant by Jaune yourself? You might like it! _

"Hell no!"

\-----

"Jaune! Where are you going, dear?" Salem asked her only son, realizing on a couch enjoying the fans that kept her cool as her son slid next to her and grasped.

"Sorry, mom! Can't talk! Cinder's trying to kill me!" Jaune said as Salem sighed.

"Uh Huh... so Cinder is trying to kill you... do you mind telling me  _ why _ she is trying to kill you, dear?"

"I don't know! I didn't do anything so I am just gonna start running!" Jaune shouted as- 

"Oh no, you don't!" Salem said as she snapped her fingers several black hands shot out of the ground shooting out, lashing out at her son and gripping his arms and legs! Jaune gasped as Salem began to pull him to her giving him the  _ mom _ look as she narrowed her blood-red eyes on Jaune.

"Jaune. Salem. Arc. You tell me why your sister, my adopted daughter wants to kill you right this instant! I swear if you dyed her hair pink again you are in so much trouble!" Salem warned as Jaune held up his hands to his mother.

"I! No! Of course not! I didn't do that!"

"So then pray tell  _ why _ is Cinder trying to kill you then hmm?"

"She is just mad because I got all of her friends pregnant!" Jaune shouted hoping that his mother would understand as she paused again. Salem gave him a curious look before-

"Well... did you get them pregnant? You did, did you not?"

"Well... yes I did...'

"And it was consensual correct?" Salema Asked her hands gripping even harder on Jaune as he gasped.

"Yes ma'am!"

"And did you get Cinder pregnant?"

"What!? Of course no! I didn't do that I promise!" 

"Well then of course she is mad Jaune! I can clearly see why she would be so livid at you and she should be!" Salem said, crossing her arms as Jaune paused. 

"Say what now?"

"Jaune Arc! If you do not march you but over to your big sister and knock her up this instant! I will put you over my knee and you will not be able to walk for a week!" Salem warned as Jaune blinked up at her owlishly again.

"But... but she doesn't want me to get her pregnant."

"Then you simply have to  _ woo _ her Jaune. How hard is that? Surely your father has taught you how to woo women correctly?"

"I! Well, he has! How do you think I got Neo, Em, and Steele to sleep with me?"

"Well good! Then all you have to do is make Cinder see the error in her selfishness not giving me any grandchildren ways and we can be done here! Correct?" Salem asked as Jaune nodded once.

"Correct?"

"Good! Now you get out there and make sure the next time you and she meet it ends up with a bun or two in the over! If she is not knocked up by the next time I see you two together there will be big consequences young man you here me!" Salem shouted as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, mom! Just... just let me work on that ok? I just got to work on the old Arc charm! If you know what I mean." Jaune said blushing as his mother put him down. Her tendrils putting down her baby boy as she smiled at him.

"Good boy! I was worried that you would not see reason! Now you get out there and work that tongue of yours so deep into Cinder that she can't help but jump your bones and face the next time she sees you!" Salem cooed as Jaune gave his mother a forced smile. 

"Sure let me just go and finder her! I'll be right back!" Jaune said as he began to sprint away from his mother. Salem smiled assured in the knowledge that her baby boy was going to give her even more grandchildren by the end of this!

"Oh, that is so much like him! I can't wait for him to go and convince Cinder to lose some of that spark she has! That girl will never get a man if she keeps up that attitude!" Salem said sighing as Jaune ran out of the room just in time for Cinder to come charging in from the opposite. 

"JAUNE! Get your but back here this instant young man!" Cinder shouted as Salem sighed as her adopted eldest stormed into the room all fire and fury as usual.

"Hell Cinder dear, I see the brimstone in your dress is especially virulent this time of year," Salem said, sending her a platitude that Cinder ignored instantly.

"I don't care to talk now mother! I must take that fools by his crotch and beat him over the head with my shoe until he learns his place in this house!"

"Now Cinder! You do not have to do that at all! I mean I just spoke to Jaune." 

"Where!?" CInder asked flipping on Salem so quickly that it even made Salem flinch in fear as she saw her daughter's hateful gaze that brought a shed of a tear to her eyes. 

_ She is so cute when she is planning on murdering her family! She reminds me so much of myself in my youth! _

"Now, Cinder I just spoke to him!"

"Where mother!? TEll! ME! WHERE! HE! IS!" Cinder hissed flames in her eyes as-

"Well if you simply  _ must _ know he just left to find a way to put a baby in you," Salem said as Cinder's fire was put out in an instant.

"Say what now?" Cinder asked, her eyes blinking in shock as Salem sighed. 

"You heard me, dear. Jaune has just left with the promise that the next time you and he are in the same room with me that you will be pregnant with his child." Salem said as Cinder blinked twice took a breath and fainted right then and there on the floor.

"Oh, she is so cute when she is flustered! I should really call Nicky here so that he can take a picture of her! Speaking on my darling husband I wonder if my bread is ready? He did say that he was going to make it especially for me and he is a genius with cooking!"

\-----

_ Welcome to Beacon academy for hunters. You are the hunters of the future. _ Jaune gulped as he realized that this was probably the last thing that he should have done. 

"Ok... maybe going to the school full of people that my mother wants to kill is not a good idea. Especially if they want to kill me." Jaune said as he began to walk out of the bullhead completely ignorant to the whispers that filled the air around him. 

"Oh my god, do you see him!?"

"He is so hot!"

"Jeez do you see that build!?"

"He's an amazon! A straight-up male amazon!"

"I want to take him for a ride."

"Yang! Stop saying things like that!"

Jaune smiled as he heard the gossip finally start to trickle down his ears. Jaune did not know what people were really talking about but the almost seven-foot man that had more muscles than any professional bodybuilder yawned. 

"Ok, Jaune! You can do this! You can just avoid Cinder until she forgets how angry she is with you! However long that will take us..." Jaune gulped as he began to groan as he hoped that he would be able to leave this school sooner than later...

\-----

Ruby did not know what it was going to be like in Beacon. She had exploded the first time she walked out of the bullhead. She had made enemies with some prissy rich princess who called her a  _ dolt! _

She had made a crater in the center of the school and was just not having a good day! She was not having a good time at beacon but all that changed, when the massive  _ literal _ amazon walked up to her. Ruby had never seen a man taller than her even, her father was shorter by her by a few inches! But Jaune was over a foot taller than the six-foot woman as Jaune had gone from giving her compliments to her trying to help people to well...

"AH! JAUNE! What are you doing!?" Ruby screamed as the  _ sixth _ orgasm of the day rocked her body! Ruby did not know she ended up straddling the young man's face or how he ended up putting his tongue in her most special of places or even why it just felt so damn good!

_ How is he doing this to me!? I can't see right, I can't think right! My whole world is turning too much and I can't make it stop! I don't want it to stop! _

Ruby screamed out as she rode that massive man's face Jaune's body stiff as a board as the massive gentlemen made sure to eat out the rose  _ just _ to specifics that his father had taught him and to make sure that she knew when an Arc uses their tongue you never feel glum! As his dad used to say. 

Well, at least Ruby was not feeling glum as she got her shyness eaten out of her by rapid-fire non stop orgasms!

\-----

"Now! That's what I like to see!" Jaune said happily that his ministrations had proved sufficient! Ruby seemed like she was having a bad day so come cunnilingus was in order! Jaune was happy that he had made her cum so much that her brain was probably not working very well right now.

Jaune smiled as the young reaper was face down ass up before him.

Her exposed pussy still spasming violently as her perfect rosy folds just sticking out towards him practically  _ begging _ him to breed her right then and there! Something that Jaune had already planned to do.

"Well now Ruby if you are so insistent on making me make you a mother then by all means! I shall do just that!" Jaune smiled happily that his mother was going to have even more grandchildren at this rate! Ruby groaned still fully knocked out as Jaune began to align his foot of wrist thick cock to her virgin pussy pushing his head in before

"AH! I forgot to ask for consent! Silly me! Ruby would you like me to make you a mother now? Ruby? Ruby? Ruby, are you doing ok? Ruby???" 

\-----

"So... I don't know what to say but sorry my sis is not a great hold out!" The tall blonde woman said as Jaune sighed. Ruby slumped over his shoulder, the girl shaking in her knocked-out post-orgasmic slumber. Jaune did not know why she had passed out but his gut told him that she was not accustomed to being eaten out by anyone.

_ Strange. She is a beautiful young woman. And even if she does not have the chest of her sister she is still beautiful. I find it hard to believe that the local boys or men in Patch did not fight to service her regularly. _ Jaune smiled as he gave Ruby to her sister that took her in her arms as they laid in the sleeping area.

"Sorry about that Jaune was it? I'm Yang. Yang Xiao-long. Nice to meet you." Yang said as she drank in the goods.

_ Now that is something that you do not see every day. I did not expect that an amazon would be in Beacon. Hell, I thought that the rumors of warrior men living in the jungle were just a myth and a bad plot for a porn flick. Hell, I guess that if there was a place for an amazon to flock to it would be a huntress school. _ Yang thought before she made sure to take in the guns of the new guy.

"Nice abs there Jauney boy. Did your mother help you get that figure? You have to excuse me if I am a bit taken aback. You don't see a lot of guys your stature back in Patch you know? It's refreshing." Yang said flashing Jaune her lilac eyes as Jaune blushed.

"Yes, my mom did help me a bit with my figure... she said that if I was going to fight that I was going to have to learn to do it right. How about you? You are more than fit, where did you train?"

"In a deep pit with Grimm a broken dagger and only half a day's worth of food," Yang said the blunt truth, Raven was many things but conventional for a mother. Sure she loved Yang she adored her daughter but as she said she would rather have a dead daughter than a weak daughter.

"What!? You did not get a full meal?!" Jaune gasped his blue eyes wide with shock as-

"Wait  _ that's _ what you got out of all of that? No big reaction to being tossed in a Grimm pit as a child with nothing but a shiv to survive with?" 

"What? Why would I? I have been tossed in plenty of Grimm pits by my mom and sisters." Jaune paused remembering playing with mister fluffies and other Grimm in Salem's castle as a young child. They were the best memories of his young life!

_ If she thinks that just letting Grimm lick you all over is worse than not eating then I must feed this woman and show her what a good cook can do! _

"Yang! Please let me cook for you!" 

"Jaune... we are in the middle of a sleeping hall. How the hell are you going to make me a meal here? With what even? You don't have something in that busted up sack, do you? Don't tell me you have half a kitchen in there or something." Yang said laughing pointing at the dull green sack next to Jaune as he gasped.

"Yang! Do not mock me like that! You think that I would leave my home without a  _ full _ kitchen!? What kind of man do you take me for!?"

"The kind that really likes to cook and lift weights? And fantastic with little sisters?"

"I... well yes that is correct. I am all of those things but! I am a chef first and foremost! Now please let me just get out my frying pan and pancake batter. I'll whip up something for you so good that you will never go back to eating regular food again!" Jaune said smiling as Yang paused looking him up and down as-

"Hey. Look. How about this? Instead of you cooking for me how about you let me ride your dick for the rest of the night and we call it even ok?" Yang asked, taking her shot at some quick dick in Beacon as she narrowed her eyes.

_ You look like you are packing down there. Now let's see if you take the bait. _

"I'd love too..." Jaune said as Yang licked her lips.

"Good boy now let's see how you enjoy the ride..." 

\-----

Salem gasped as she flipped the table up in the Grimmlands!

"CINDER!"

"Yes!? What is the matter now, mistress?!" Cinder gasped barely avoiding the vast quantities of food tossed up as-

"There, there! Now dear, you almost got the girls covered!" Nicholas said as he began to duck dodge and protect the very pregnant Neo, Emerald, and Stelle.

"Thanks' pops!"

"Thank you, Mister Arc Salem."

_ :) _

Nicholas got all the responses from the girls as Salem gasped.

"Nicky! I can feel it! Jaune has just got a girl pregnant again! We are going to have more grandchildren!" Salem shouted as Nicholas paused blinked twice and gasped.

"That is stupendous news dear! Shall we prepare the pampering chambers? I think that if we show them that early they will-

"NO! Not yet... let's not scare them off now before things get out of hand... prepare the pampering grounds but do not send out the seeker Grimm yet to acquire them. I have faith that if we let Jaune go on his own that he will make it so that even  _ more _ grandchildren will come our way!" Salem shouted laughing to the high heavens as Cinder sighed.

"I just want to take over the world."

"Less leg spreading, more facesitting!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can and will!" 

"Girls! Girls! No fighting! How about we have pudding!" 

\------

Jaune had to admit... he was not used to a woman that had so much  _ fire _ in her.

"That was a  _ good _ ride there Jauney. You keep that up and I might just ride you again." Yang said cuddling on Jaune's chest as for the first time Jaune had to catch his breath after he had sex…

  
  


I.... that was very energetic lovemaking... where did you learn that?"

"Oh don't tell me that you want to know everything about me! I mean come on don't tell me you won't let a girl have some secrets right? Got to keep the boys on their toes especially when they have the stamina like yours." Yang said winking at him before Jaune rolled to his side, Jaune needed to catch some breath before he figured out what he had to do.

"Oh! Yang, please allow me to make your breakfast! I am a great cook!" Jaune said happily as Yang cocked her head her lilac eyes going wide before she smirked.

"Well I won't tell you not to make my food but just so you know I am a picky eater. I have a very precise pallet and if you can't meet it then you are going to know it!"

"Yang, if I can not make food that you will love then I have failed all of the training that I have done in my life," Jaune said smirking as he was already getting ready for making Yang the greatest meal of her life!

\-----

Yang had to admit that Jaune did put a lot of work into this meal.

"Not gonna like Jaune, that's a seven of presentation alone. And if we put in all of your work from last night? Hell, then you are already a solid ten." Yang said nodding as she saw her meal. Massive piles of thick bacon, large piles of pancakes covered in thick layers of syrup. Stacks upon stacks of thickly buttered toast pushed out into the sky along with many pieces of sliced ham. Jaune had guessed that Yang was a meat eater and that a buffet of meat would be the most pleasing to her sensitive pallet.

"So what do you think? Do you think that you can eat all of it?" Jaune asked as Yang licked her lips sitting down on her stool in the Beacon kitchen that Jaune had commandeered to cook for Yang. Yang took a healthy dose of all the meats and slices of bread before putting them down on her plate and aggressively downing the food. Choking it down before she finished it off in a moment!

"AH! Now that was tasty!" Yang said licking her lips as Jaune nodded happily.

"So tell me was that or was that not delicious?"

"Oh, it was great! Seven out of ten!" Yang said as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah that it what I thought! I... wait did you say seven out of ten? Like seven? Like not a perfect ten?" Jaune asked his blue eyes going wide as Yang nodded. 

"Sure did! I mean it was good delicious as all hell but! It really was a bit too rich for my blood."

"Too rich? What does that mean?"

"It means it's a bit too fancy! In all honesty, I would prefer a burger from Mc Oumalds."

"Mc Oumalds!? What are you talking about!? The burger joint!?"

"Yeah, you know the one! THe dust arches right? You can't miss it!" 

"But! But they don't even use real meat!" 

"Yeah isn't it great? Well, that was fun babe keep that face clean so I can sit on it later ok? I'm going to go out and get dressed for the day so bye!" Yang said planting a kiss on Jaune's cheek leaving him with a wink the knocked-up girl not even knowing of the life growing within her shook her ass at Jaune on her way out as he felt the tears come from his face.

"She... she didn't like my food? She said that she would rather have fake meat than my real ones? What... why?" Jaune asked his spirit breaking before-

BANG! Jaune yelped as the other Doors to the kitchen blew open! Jaune cried out as he backed off as a woman with teal eyes looked in and narrowed her eyes.

"Pancakes! Shoe me the food! GIVE THEM TO ME!" THe girl shouted as Jaune sighed and shook his head.

"Sure... fine... go ahead and take them. They are no good for me." Jaune said as the b=fierce ginger nodded before lurching onto this breakfast bouquet and then going right gobbling down the food with he force of a hundred men. 

As the woman devoured the food there was a tug on his shoulder. A small girl with long black hair, wide pink eyes and a massive pair of hips that put even Neo and Emerald on watch pulled on his sleeve and coughed.

"I... I am sorry about her... her name is Nora and she means well. She just loves pancakes and is willing to do mostly anything for them. My name is Ren by the way. If you want I can make you some food to make up for the food that she is going to eat." The shy adorable young woman said as Jaune gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it, Ren. As long as someone is enjoying it there is no reason for me to be upset. I am just glad that someone can enjoy it for now." Jaune said sighing as Nora began to get to the halfway mark on his food. Over half of the meat was gone, the most minuscule amount that Yang had devoured was already deeply lodged in her guts as the pancakes had already vanished. As Nora pushed the food down, hand over foot into her mouth. kept on Jaune sighed as he rubbed the top of the girl's head. 

"Thanks for your concern though. It's nice to meet polite people in Beacon you know?"

"I do know and I am happy that I was able to meet someone who was also just as polite," Ren said as the two of them watched Nora consume her food as the morning was finally able to have a silver lining for once. 

\-----

"Are you ok?" Weiss paused. She did not know who the blonde before her was but she could see just by how he carried himself and just how well he was able to walk and talk that he was raised with a decent amount of pedigree. Maybe some kind of old noble or some kind of elite from the further kingdoms that were. 

"I'm fine it is just so nice when people eat your food! Especially when you work so long on it and put your heart and soul into it!" Jaune said as Weiss nodded, the beautiful redhead next to her smiled sweetly as she began to introduce herself.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos. And you?"

"Jaune. Jaune S- Jaune Arc," Jaune kept that part of his name out, not sure if that was going to get him in trouble as he was in a school dedicated to people who wanted nothing more than to kill his mother. Jaune saw Pyrrha's eyes go wide in surprise as he shook her hand. She seemed to be waiting for something. Just waiting for some kind of reaction from Jaune but when she did not get any he seemed happier? A small smile appearing on her face as she pulled back.

"You, I hope that you do not mind me asking this Jaune, but you do not look like the rest of the students here," Weiss said eying Jaune up and down not sure where he came from but she was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another!

"I look different? Is it my hair?" Jaune asked frowning, Pyrrha would be a good other for his future children and while Weiss was beautiful... she was just so thin! Jaune could not see her pussy taking his considerable girth let alone bearing his children without breaking in two in the process! Jaune had to frown as he knew that this was just going to be a woman that would be sitting on his face and not crotch as he coughed.

"I hope that I combed today... if not I can do it again if you want me too."

"No... it's not that you just look so... put together. Refined maybe? I don't know how to say it but you look a cut above most people in the school, no offense." 

"Weiss! You don't have to say that! Don't make Jaune feel uncomfortable!"

"I am not trying to but I just have to! I have to know why he looks so put together! That's all." Weiss huffed as Jaune shook his hands.

"Ladies there is no need to argue! Please let us just go to the launch pads ok?" Jaune said smiling as he began to lead the girls out hoping that he had combed his hair.....

\-----

"You must work out your landing strategy on the fly. Until then? I hope your success is soon." Ozpin said as Jaune let out a scream as. THUMP! Jaune cried as he was flung out into the air Jaune grinned as he had already had two lucky encounters in Beacon and if the girls around him were just as friends he would be able to get his mom all of the grandkids that she wanted and maybe a bit more...

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
